


Starting Point

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all has to begin somewhere; why not with a sleigh ride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Point

Whose idea had it been to have their luggage delivered to their cabin in an SUV while he and Blair got put in a sleigh and dragged through frosty air over bumpy ground behind two smelly horses?

Jim tugged the scratchy blanket up a little higher and blew irritably at the straw clinging to his nose.

"Isn't this just the perfect start to the weekend?" Blair said brightly through chattering teeth. "Really authentic."

The SUV would be at the cabin by now and those lucky suitcases would be beside a crackling fire…

It wasn't Blair's fault. The romantic weekend away Jim had won had clearly been planned by a sadist, but it was Jim who had asked Blair along, without mentioning the romantic part, of course, and Blair was politely making the best of it.

"It's authentic hell, Chief." Jim glanced at Blair's scarlet cheeks and watering eyes. Blair's hat had blown off in the first lurch of the sleigh. Moved by guilt, he put his hat on Blair.

"Hey!" Blair put it back on Jim. "Thanks, Jim, but I have hair; you need this more than me."

"You're freezing," Jim snapped. The runners bumped over a buried log. The resulting free fall followed by a thud left Jim's bitten tongue throbbing and his ass one giant bruise. "Fuck!"

"I'm freezing, yes, but it isn't far now; I'll be fine." Blair blew on his bare hands.

"Where are your goddamn gloves?"

"I took them off to zip up my jacket and they're on the floor somewhere; I'll find them when we stop."

"Oh, come here." Jim put his arm around Blair and hauled him in close, tucking the blanket up high. After a startled moment, Blair relaxed. Jim unbuttoned the middle buttons of his heavy coat. "Put your hands inside," he ordered.

"Uh, Jim…"

"I've got three layers on under this coat. I won't feel them." Not strictly true… He gathered Blair up, both arms around him now, and they clung together as the sleigh dashed over the snow, Blair's hands warming against Jim's chest, their exhaled breath mingling in a light cloud.

When the next bump brought them closer, Jim's lips meeting Blair's forehead, they stayed that way and when Blair tipped his head back and kissed Jim in the star-lit darkness, Jim kissed him back.

The ride ended too soon, and they moved apart hastily, Jim's lips tingling.

The driver pocketed the tip Jim gave him and winked. "Enjoy the ride? Not too bumpy?"

He'd driven like that on purpose? Jim tried to feel indignant.

Blair grinned. "Perfect start to a romantic weekend, man."

"You weren't supposed to know about that!" Jim said as the sleigh drove away.

Blair snorted. "Why else do you think I came? For the skiing?"

"I wanted to ski."

"Still?"

Trick question? "No."

Blair kissed him again.

Right answer.


End file.
